


Mistakes and the Art of Forgiveness

by Rachelthefanfictionwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelthefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Rachelthefanfictionwriter
Summary: Basically Molly gets down and dirty with Remus and somehow (she isn't on the magical form of birth control which preserves fertility in this fic) gets pregnant and this is basically her story through the pregnancy and then the daughter's story after finding out the truth.Don't worry everything will be sfw and Arthur and Molly stay together.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Molly Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Molly Weasley, mother/daughter friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Before the Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Discord Hellwarts friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Discord+Hellwarts+friends).



> Hey so first chapter, leave reviews.

Cleaning up the last remaining bits and bobs of the wedding and death eater attack that happened nearly three days ago Molly Weasley was currently contemplating how she has ended up like this, a woman of hardly 43 with 7 children and a hardly there anymore husband who doesn’t notice her anymore, all of whom seem to think she is a woman purely in their lives to cook, clean, and take care of them, often without any thanks being given by the former party of people. “They all think I will be here forever… They all think I will just continually clean for them… I wonder what in the name of Merlin Arthur will do when I finally keel over and die from stress and being overworked…“ The woman mutters not hearing another person enter her still practically destroyed kitchen filled to bursting with dirty dishes and remnants of dinners. 

“I think there will be a few who come to your funeral and won’t expect you to clean up after it…” A soft voice comes from behind, causing Molly to spin around, wand drawn ready to defend herself against the same evil that took her mother, father, brothers, and many friends. Only to exhale and ask one singular question: “How long have you been standing their Remus?” earning her a snort of a laugh from the man. “No security question?” he asks in return. “No, if you're a death eater then you're a death eater about to be fed and taken in by a woman who loves taking in strays, all I ask is that before you try to kill me you let me feed you first…” She responds causing the werewolf to snort again. “So you  _ know _ that you take in strays yet you don’t stop..?”. She smiles “Yes, and frankly I have given up caring about my personal mental issues…” she responds. “Hmph, well I can certainly relate to that…” Remus mutters while accepting a bowl of beef stew, and mutters a quick thanks before asking the question that has been on his mind since he heard her mutterings: “Where is Arthur?” he asks her softly. “Not here of course, that man is drowning in the work of a head of department and junior head… Yet he won’t speak up… Should have been a bloody Hufflepuff, the damned fool.”   
“He is a damned fool… From the sounds of it he neglects you.” Remus mutters quietly, causing her to pause mid motion of drying a dish. “He- I-…” She pauses. “I am just angry Remus, nothing more. A-and anyways it’s never been about the sex for me, it’s just been a added bonus to married life.” she whispers. “Yes well…“ He gets up and comes to stand behind her. “What if I didn’t neglect you? Just this once…“


	2. Just This Once...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens when Molly finds out something a little less than nice...
> 
> Please remember that in this fic contraceptive retains a women’s fertility when they take it, so if Molly has between on it since she had Ginny... well you do the math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am updating yet another work!!!

Throwing up for the ninth morning in a row, Molly finally decides to check the one thing she knows it couldn’t be. Digging under the counter for the bag she keeps several different things in (contraceptive, pregnancy tests, a nail file, etcetera). Putting it on the counter and opening it she sees the last three vitals of contraceptive she should have taken for this month, saving her eyes shut she curses under her breath. She didn’t take the vial meant for after the wedding. “Oh no no no!” she quickly grabs a pregnancy test.

In the nerve wracking three minutes it takes for the test to give the results she paces back and forth not willing herself to look at the test. Sure Arthur has come home a few times in the last three weeks but they hadn’t done _that_ since far before the wedding. He was always too tired to... rise to the occasion. And now, looking down at the positive pregnancy test, she was pregnant with another man’s child.

”Who was it?” her husband’s voice, ah he closes her eyes. “Arthur I-“ she pauses, “Remus...” she whispers, he only nods. “I guess I shuttle have seen it coming. Never being home and all...” he muses out loud. “No, Arthur, it was just a one time thing! I was upset. H-he just kisses me and he made it feel so right...”

”He forced you!?” Arthur asks, full prepared to hunt that son of a bitch down. “No, it just happened. It’s my fault as much as it is his... Arthur I am so so sorry, truly.” She’s whispers going over to him. “Tell me what I can do to make this go away. I’ll do it I swear.” she pleads, knowing on the inside he was heartbroken. He smiles, “Mollywobbles, you don’t have to do anything. For better or worse, right?” he asks kissing the hand her ring is on. “But I-“ she mutters. “It doesn’t matter, truly.”

”Arthur I swear I will do it, whatever you want.” Molly looks up at him, tears in her eyes, their in his top. He nods, “ I can’t raise another man’s child Molls... I can’t it wouldn’t feel right.” he murmurs, she nods. “Can I at least carry bc to term?” she asks, this time, he’s the one that nods.


End file.
